Trick or Treating with the Ancient Egyptians
by Shadow Weaver and Ikira
Summary: The gang are going out "Trick or Treating" for Halloween, but this year they are bring along two ancient Egyptians and their ancient Egyptain monster guardians. Chaos ensues as the four discover sugar. Just some Halloween fun. R&R.


Ikira growled irritably at the small boy in front of her as she sat in the window, her talons digging in slightly and causing a few holes to appear in the wall. He winced, knowing that his grandpa would yell at her again for it, but tried to ignore it. After all, the wall was already full of other scratch marks from when she had done it before. This was nothing special. However, her growling was slowly but surely getting louder, meaning her patience was wearing thin.  
  
"Come ON, Yugi! We haven't got all night!" she hissed, while hopping down from her perch, "And where is Yami? I thought he went into that bathroom almost half and hour ago! What is taking you two so long?" the annoyed Shadow Demon padded softly across the carpet. Reaching forward, she grabbed the strap that Yugi had been trying to fasten for the past five minutes and put it together with a small snapping sound. She then quickly straightened the pair of angel wings that he was wearing and then crossed the short boy's room out into the hallway.  
  
Yugi looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a very long white robe that Yami had helped him to make that was tied at the waist by a piece of golden-coloured rope. Above his head was a ring made out of Styrofoam that had been spray-painted gold. Yami had then preformed a little levitation spell on it that made sure that it always floated a few inches off of Yugi's head with a tiny bit of a tilt. That, added to the feathered angel wings now properly strapped to his back, thanks to Ikira, and his costume was complete. Yugi was now an Angel.  
  
"Alright, alright already!" someone shouted behind him. Yugi turned to see Yami being pushed into the room by a very excited demon. Yugi was surprised at Yami's choice of costume. He was dressed in a similar costume to Yugi's, only his robes and wings were black, and the rope and halo were silver. Yugi grinned, realizing that they were going to be almost identical tonight.  
  
"You know Ikira, it does take time to put on a costume," Yugi giggled, watching her try to hasten the process of dressing into a costume, "You only finished first because you don't even need a costume!" and that being said, the angel collapsed into a fit of giggles.  
  
And what he had said was true. Ikira, being a Shadow Demon already, had no use for a costume. She was also very eager to finally walk in plain sight of humans without them running in fear. The only people that would know that she was actually a real monster were Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Ryou, and Bakura, who had decided to tag along. Yugi also suspected that Kasku would be joining them as well. He sighed, knowing that the two of them would be nightmares. He just couldn't wait to see what trouble they caused. And add Yami and Bakura to the mix.Yugi shuddered. Thank the Heavens that the rest of his friends would be there to help him out. He giggled one more time while watching the two Egyptians squabble, then headed down the stairs to see if the others had arrived yet.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Seventeen streets and Thirty-Two houses, not to mention about three full pillowcases of candy each later, the gang had finally given up. Yugi sighed, perfectly satisfied with cutting their journey short. The Ancient Egyptians were surprisingly well behaved, though there was this one point were they each tried some Pixie Stix, right before walking up to the Kaiba Manson. Yugi had a feeling that none of them would be forgetting that one for a while, though were Bakura got the dress, no one knew.  
  
Yugi quickly shot a glance at the group of friends. Joey, his puppy dog costume hanging of his shoulder a bit (though why he chose to go as a dog was anybody's guess, though Yugi had a sneaking suspicion that Kasku was behind it), was yawning loudly from the head of the group. Tristan in his merman costume was right behind his best bud, trying to carry both his trident and three bags of candy all at once. Tea was trying to have a decent conversation with Ikira, but the former in her Ballerina Costume was too tired to finish a single sentence, and the latter was too hyper to form anything coherent. Bakura was trying to carry a tired Ryou who was trying to get a lovesick Kasku off of his arm. The albino boys were dressed up as a vampire and a vampire hunter. Surprisingly, it was Ryou who was the vampire.  
  
"Hey, Yami?" the angel turned to his dark counterpart. The black-clothed figure cocked his head in Yugi's direction to show he was listening, "What do you want to watch once we get home. Joey brought over "The Blair Witch Project" and "The Exorcist," and Tristan also got "The Ring." I don't know how he did it, seeing as it was just in theatres. But which do you want to watch?" Yami yawned, "Sorry aibou, but I don't think I'll be watching anything tonight. I suddenly feel very tired."  
  
"It's probably the sugar crash. You get those after extreme cases of hyperness."  
  
The pair looked up. There stood Mai Valentine, in a really skimpy cat costume that most men would drool over. Over her shoulder was a big sack they could only assume was full of candy. Yugi smiled cheerfully, although the blonde girl probably couldn't see it in the dark.  
  
"Oh, hello Mai. I didn't know you went "Trick or Treating". We would have invited you to come," he chirped. By now the others had also turned to see who was talking.  
  
"Oh, that's alright," she insisted, "Besides, I didn't decide until tonight that I was going. I was planning on staying home, but free candy is too impossible to resist,"  
  
"Well, would you like to come over to the Game Shop to watch some scary movies?" Ryou invited from behind. Mai slowly shook her head.  
  
"Sorry guys, but it's still early, and I want to get some more," she jerked her bag to indicate the sweets, "See ya 'round," Then she walked off. The others looked at each other awkwardly for a moment.  
  
"Well," Ikira said, finally breaking the silence, "I think we'd better get going. You all look dead on your feet, and I'm starting to feel the drain myself," The others nodded their agreement, and the gang slowly plodded their way home.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
What, you think everything's finished? Not by a long shot. The night wasn't over there, instead the group decided to have a moviethon at the Game Shop, staying up all night to watch scary movies, then leaving for home at some time around two in the morning. After a titanic fight between Joey and Tristan, they finally agreed to watch "The Blair Witch Project" first, then "The Ring" next, followed by "The Exorcist" if they had time.  
  
Yami and Bakura both managed to make it through the first five minutes of the fist movie before passing out. Ikira took Yami up to his room to sleep, while Ryou just let Bakura back into the Ring. Ikira and Kasku both lasted another twenty minutes before they decided to leave. Kasku bid them all a sleepy farewell before jumping through a portal to the Shadow Realm. Ikira, however, just tromped up the stairs to sleep in Yugi and Yami's room.  
  
Soon, it was only Joey, Tristan, Tea, Ryou, and Yugi left watching their movies. "The Blair Witch Project" left them with the jitters, but they each assured the others that they could go on. So Joey popped in "The Ring."  
  
They were just in the middle of the movie when it happened. It was a particularly scary part that had them all on the edge of their seats. Yugi was squeezing poor Ryou's arm quite hard, but then again, the silvery-hair boy was squeezing just as hard back. Then, all of a sudden-  
  
"GRAAAARRRRRRR!!!"  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" every single one of them screamed as a thunderous roar came from behind them. The power went out and a huge hulking figure appeared in the window. Something stomped beside them, and they all tumbled out of their respective seats into one big jumbled mess of costumes and limbs on the floor.  
  
Laughter rang through the room as the lights came back on. It turned out that Ikira had been the one who growled, and it was really both Yami and Bakura sitting on his shoulders that had been the silhouette in the window. Kasku had taken out the power and made the stomping sounds. And there was Grandpa, standing in the kitchen doorway, laughing his head off and getting the whole thing on tape.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey Yami?" Yugi called from the bathroom. He had finally taken off his costume, although both boys' halos were floating above the desk in his room. Yami had yet to take off the levitation spell.  
  
"Yes?" The dark angel asked from the other room. He was now clad in only his silk boxers, the costume draped across a chair in the corner next to Yugi's. He was trying to brush his hair free of tangles from the night's activities, but he seemed to be failing.  
  
"Did you have that little prank cooking up in your Ancient Egyptian minds the whole time?" He stepped out of the bathroom with his toothbrush clamped between his lips.  
  
Yami snorted, "No, actually, when Kasku went into the Shadow Realm, I decided to follow her to talk to her about tonight. Ikira wanted to come, so I dragged he along. She and Bakura were cooking it up when we got there. Apparently it was all his idea, although Grandpa came up with getting it on tape. We had to tell him so he wouldn't be startled by the screaming."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Yeah." the two stared at the ground for a moment. Both were at a loss for words.  
  
"Well, you've got to admit, seeing you guys laying on the ground like that was pretty funny."  
  
Both boys looked up at the intruder to their conversation. Ikira was hanging up-side-down in the tree outside Yugi's window, grinning so the whole world could see. She had enjoyed the little prank immensely, and wasn't afraid to declare it.  
  
"I guess we must have," Yugi admitted after a moment. Slowly he began to grin, "You just wait until next year, then we'll get you!" and he shook his small fist at her. Then he turned back into the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth while trying to ignore the laughter coming from his two companions.  
  
When Ikira had finally flown off to go wherever she went at night, and once the pair of boys were tucked tightly in bed, Yugi spoke.  
  
"Hey Yami, are you going to stay here all night?" he asked in a shaky voice, the scary movies still flashing through his head. Yami grinned at him.  
  
"Of course, silly. I knew you would be scared after the movies, so I was planning to even if you hadn't asked."  
  
"Oh," Yugi replied, before snuggling closer to his darker side. He lay there for a moment before raising his voice again, "Hey Yami?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Tonight was pretty fun, wasn't it?"  
  
"Sure was. Now go to sleep, Yugi. I'll be here in the morning."  
  
"Okay Yami.Happy Halloween."  
  
And as the clouds parted, a silhouette could be seen against the moon that looked almost exactly like a Shadow Demon in flight. However, none were awake to see such a sight, so no one heard the soft whisper of the wind across the trees, sounding just like a demon's hiss.  
  
"Happy Halloween!" 


End file.
